batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Netherith
Welcome Hi, welcome to the wiki! Thanks for } | } | your contributions. }} Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the Help category for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phillip (talk) 16:03, 22 July 2008 (UTC) An alliance between our sites seems good. Doomlurker 13:13, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Nice Great job on the Burton batsuit page.--Phantom Stranger 05:18, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :Not finished yet. I've got a heap of production photos that I intend to through in as a gallery section. Netherith 02:03, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Batsuit User: Netherith, I recommend you move the Batsuit (Jean Paul Valley) article back to the Batsuit article. While I am not against separate articles for the Batsuits, it does not have enough information, in my opinion, to work that well on it's own. The same goes for the article for The Batman Batsuit, if you are planning that as well. Something that I do approve of is the article for the Batsuit from the animated series. It has lots of pictures and enough information it deserves it's own article. Since technically Valley's suit is part of the mainstream continuity, I wish for it to be re-incorporated into the Batsuit article, if that is still possible. Thanks, --Duel44 14:28, January 10, 2011 (UTC) :I disagree. There is certainly enough material (both information and pics which are not currently entered here) on the Jean Paul Valley suit to warrent its own page. We can still detail the history of the suit, its transformation, its influence on his other costumes, etc. And since the The Batman suit is not part of comic continuity, its information really doesn't belong on the main page. Netherith 03:15, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :And I disagree once more. The Jean-Paul Valley suit is part of the same continuity, so it stays. And The Batman suit stays as well. The trivia facts we have for it are not enough to make a real article. Plus, that's why we have the 'In Other Media' sections on nearly every article on the wiki. We don't just give it it's own page simply because it's not part of the mainstream DC Universe. Thanks, --Duel44 18:39, January 11, 2011 (UTC) :The page will become too big, but whatever. We'll discuss this again when the page is done. Netherith 04:01, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Comment Excuse me, but I saw your comment on Nightwing75's profile. Just what exactly are you insinuating about this wiki that has been going for many years now? - Doomlurker 22:12, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :As the comment before mine says; "Relax dude, its just a wiki." Basing on that comment it leads one to assume that the guidelines are a little relaxed in terms of strict information portrayal. (examples being; calling characters by their nicknames instead of their actual names, inserting personal commentary and such in bios, etc). It's not a bad thing, just a note. Nightwing just seems to want a more strict set of writting guidlines and instead of watching an arguement grow over wiki policy I redirected him to one which might have the policies he seeks. Nothing personal. Netherith 22:27, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Because Batman and Two-Face are their actual names? No they aren't. No characters on the Arkham City Wiki are called by their ACTUAL names. I'm not sure where your idea of "professionalism" comes from but each wiki has its own set of rules. It doesn't make them any less professional than any others. - Doomlurker 22:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) :Penelope Young, Vicki Vale, Sarah Cassidy, Bruce Wayne, Alfred Pennyworth, etc. But whatever. In spite of what I said you have taken it personally and I'm not really in the right mood to explain my point of view after having to deal with TitanSith across the wikias. My apologies, let's move on with editing. Netherith 00:46, November 14, 2011 (UTC) You! Hey you, listen well, stupid australian ass! I am at least 7 years older than you, and if I could find you, be sure I will torn you apart! Also, you are stupid, not me! I may be with childish behavior, but be not be fooled! At another point, I should added some Images to your stupid site, but as you wish, ban me when you want! I do not care! You are delusional idiot with the though you are god! Do not overestimate our patience, or we will kick you ass out of there (not me, but Doomlurker, my great master!)! You must learn to control your anger, childish one! I am not REALLY Carlos, I am just a friend of him! As we met in Buenos Aires, and he told me a little about the game! I was invited in Rocksteady 2 times at the last 2 years and I have seen the development of Arkham Asylum! Stop arguing with the admins, boy! And I should really have a tasty Punishments on you, if you don't unblock me in 2 days! As you think your wiki is the top of the ice cream! Funny! In that nuthouse "ArkhamWiki", you convinced MarKvA to make you an admin! And do not think you are my successor, because you're not! You've wasted the chance of my "Art Delivering Services"! And as I said, you are selfish little brat! Even not that! You can be considered "Napoleon Complex Fat-Ass D**k/Co**! You cannot truly beat me! I am actually going to win! Many ones hated you! They will enjoy to make you suffer from your fat tongue! Don't leave complains of me, because everyone knows they are "FAKE"! And to say, I am impressed that your grammar skills are equal to that of a 1st Grade Idiot in some child asylum! I really pity you! The poor, little Nethie! Ha! Ha! Ha! More pitiful than lunatic in a steampunk cage! So, I could offer you a cheap lobotomy to clear you from your behavior. Forever! Ha, ha, haaaaa! No, I am just joking! My brain is enough over-stitched! Ha! And don't think you've beaten' me! Get ready to dance on the electrified floor in the lunatics' cells! I hope one strangles you and then Croc is being feed on your corpse! In the sewers beneath your housie! Ha! Ha! Haaaaaa! I always hope if beneath your favorite chair and beneath your computer! As you continue editing and adding pictures in Arkham Wiki! With your "Windows" or whatever you call it! Ha! Ha! Ha! And as of 46 minutes ago, you asked the Joker (AC) Article to be removed! Ha! Such a stupid thing to ask! Oh, enough with the jokes! Better Luck next time! Ha! ☭☭☭☭TitanSith888☭☭☭☭ 16:16, November 11, 2011 (UTC) ''Batman'' (1989) The DC Movies Wiki has a very different formatting system so its not necessary to move them to there. Plus they are still relevant to this Wiki so should remain here. There isn't much point in having identical articles on multiple wikis. - Doomlurker 12:34, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :It's not a case of which is more in depth because its as important to both. If there was a Burton Batman Wiki (which as far as I'm aware there isn't) that would obviously have the most depth but the films are as relevant to Batman as it is to DC movies. In other words they should both be as in depth as each other but its not as simple as just copying them across because both are formatted differently. - Doomlurker 12:51, January 1, 2012 (UTC) ::I don't want a blank personality section. If you want to add one then do so beneath the biography section not above it. - Doomlurker 13:00, January 1, 2012 (UTC) There is a template called At Work that you can use. And although I see your point, the biography is more important to the article than an analysis of his personality which is why the biography is the first section on most character articles. - Doomlurker 13:16, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :At the moment there's mostly just links on the main page to other wikis. At some point we'll put in external links/add them to the See Also sections. But like I say, mostly a link on the main page. - Doomlurker 13:38, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Batman 1989 comic images You've created links to a number of images that don't exist. I'm removing them, you can put them back once the images exist. - Doomlurker 10:58, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Gargoyles It's fixed now. Thank You very much. Daniel Macgregor 12:41, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Batman Anthology Wiki Hello. I invite you to visit the Batman Anthology Wiki, a wiki about the Batman film series produced between 1989 and 1997. http://batmananthology.wikia.com/wiki/Batman_Anthology_Wiki ---- User:David Kaique